Music Box Lover
by Anna-Jay
Summary: After their adventure, Ari has not heard from his friends and is in a depressed state.  Can a visit from his former master cheer him up on this stormy night? StanAri


**I know I should be finishing my other two stories, but I had to take a break from them. The last chapter for Don't let this be Game Over is almost done so be expecting that chapter soon. Did you just say meow? is on hold, and won't be done for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okage Shadow King**

* * *

Lightning lit up the dark, storm-clouded sky that hung over Tenel. All was quiet, except for the crack of thunder and the pouring rain. It was quite dangerous to be out and about at a time like this. The residents of Tenel know this and all were safely inside of their homes. That is, all but one. Far from the safety of his home, a certain redhead with emerald eyes sat near the bridge that led the way to Madril. Wearing only a blue sweater and jeans, both thoroughly soaked; Ari didn't seem to mind the rain or how dangerous it was around him. The boy was lost in his own thoughts. It had been almost a year since the end of his unusual adventure. He and his group had parted ways; Rosalyn off to defeat Stan, Stan off to become the Ruler of the World, Epros and Linda working in the circus, Kisling continuing his studies, and Big Bull to start a new wrestling tournament. Ari had gone back to his ordinary life at home and soon everything went back to how it was before Stan entered his life. It was okay for the first few weeks, but then Ari started to feel quiet lonely without his friends. He hadn't gotten any letters from them or surprise visits. At first, it was okay since Ari knew they were busy with their own things.

But, after four months passed and still hearing nothing from his friends, a part of Ari gave up on the thought of hearing from his friends. This caused him to become overshadowed and depressed. His family failed to notice this and continued on their merry way. Although, everyone in town noticed, but didn't take much thought of it. The only one who did was Julia, whom was soon hitting on him again. Ari also noticed his own overshadowed state and tried to cure himself, but he failed.

When four more months trailed by, Ari gave up completely on his friends and starting to give up on life. Everyday, Ari found himself gazing at where his mom kept the cutting knives or at his unused sword that he kept near his bed. He would always snap himself out of his suicidal thoughts, knowing he couldn't kill himself. His family still didn't notice any of these changes in Ari, which made Ari fall deeper into depression. Today, his family went out of town, telling him to watch over the house. When they had left that morning it was sunny but now it was too stormy to come home.

Wanting to clear his head and get out of the house, Ari had gone out and sat near the bridge, not caring if it was storming. While he sat in the rain, his thoughts began to wander toward his friends and what they meant to him. He liked all of his friends and they all held a place in his heart. Sadly, he was beginning to see what they thought of him. In the end of his thoughts, he saw that none really cared for him. Most of them were there because of Stan. Rosalyn wanted to defeat him once he had gotten his powers and body back, Kisling only hung around because of Rosalyn, Big Bull admired Stan's strength, Linda thought of him as her coach and Ari as his doll, and Epros because he wanted to find the meaning of classification and to defeat Belioune. Ari was only there because Stan needed him to do his biding and help get his powers back. To Stan, Ari was only a slave and nothing more.

_'He was probably glad to get rid of me. A pathetic excuse for a slave.' _Ari thought, thinking back to what Stan had said whenever he was angry at him. Thinking about that made Ari's heart hurt, though he was uncertain why. He tried to pay no mind to it and closed his eyes, but it proved to be harder than he thought. Soon, his thoughts were all of the Evil King. While he was looking at all of his memories of Stan, a tear slipped out from his closed eyes and mingled with the raindrops. Ari paid no attention to the stray tear and looked up at the dark sky. He was considering going back into his house, but his body was too numb to try and move. Letting out a shaky sigh, Ari closed his eyes and listened to the rain and thunder. Since he was soaked to the bone and numb already he didn't mind the rain hitting him. His thoughts began to stray to Stan once again, remembering the time when Stan was worried about him getting ill from James' training session and the medicine.

Then, all of the sudden, he didn't feel the cold rain on him any more. It startled Ari, since he could still hear the fall of the raindrops and the cracks of lightning and thunder. Opening his eyes, Ari looked around him, only using his eyes since his head refused to cooperate with him. From where he sat to about three feet away from him the rain was not touching him or the ground. Ari blinked his cold eyes in confusion. He was still looking when something caught his eye. Finally managing to get his numbed head to move, he turned to see a black shoe and a pant leg next to him. Ari stared at the shoe for a moment before his eyes widened, as much as they could from being numb. He continued to look at the shoe before its owner spoke.

"Why are you out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here? And you don't even have a weapon! What if a monster came by and attacked you? Pifft. Stupid slave. Don't you have a brain in that head of yours?" Ari continued to stare at the shoe before he slowly looked up into glowing gold. He looked up at Stan, not quite believing it was his former master standing before him. A bolt of lightning struck through the air, lighting up the dark area. When this happened, Ari got a good look at Stan. The Evil king was wearing a shirt that looked similar to his black and white one. This one was an elegant light blue shirt with black cuffs and his pants were black. Also, Ari saw that Stan was holding his hand above Ari's head. The hand seemed to be glowing a red color and was keeping the rain off of both of them.

Remembering that he was still staring at Stan, Ari lowered his head in embarrassment and closed his eyes. When he did this, he didn't see the flash of concern in Stan's eyes before they went to their normal cold stare.

"How long have you been sitting out here, former-slave? You're soaking wet and shivering! What were you thinking coming out here in this weather?" Ari made no answer. He continued to hang his head and stare at the ground. He then heard Stan make a scoffing noise that almost sounded like a growl. Then, before he knew it, Stan bent down and picked up the cold boy. Ari gasped and grabbed a hold of Stan's shirt. His grip wasn't very strong, for his hands were quite stiff. An unknown smile formed across the Evil King's features and held his emerald-eyed boy close to him. He shifted Ari in his arms, noting his lightweight, and started to walk toward Ari's house. As Ari tried to get a better grip of Stan's shirt, he saw that they weren't getting wet from the rain. He smiled slightly, but frowned when he saw that his still wet clothes were getting Stan's expensive looking shirt wet also. He opened his mouth to say something, but found that since he was so cold that his voice cracked and he could only speak in a whisper.

"S-stan... I'm getting you're... sh-shirt wet. I can walk..." But all Ari got for an answer was Stan's grip growing tighter, pulling him closer to the much warmer Evil King. Ari still wanted to be put down, but judging on how tight Stan was holding him and how warm he was, he just gave in. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on Stan's shoulder. The Evil King didn't say anything when he did this, he just kept on walking. The redhead let a small smile form on his lips before falling into a light doze.

While he was in his little dreamland, Stan glanced down at the frozen body in his arms. It was unlike Ari to go out into a storm like this, not to mention unarmed. What worried Stan the most though was how overshadowed his former-slave had become. Sure, Ari was overshadowed when he had first met him, but not like this. This overshadowedment was different than before, but Stan didn't know why. He was always meaning to check up on Ari, but he was just too busy now that he was trying to conquer the world.

Stan let out a sigh before shifting Ari so he was in a more comfortable position. He had a feeling that his overshadowed state was caused from the lack of connection with the other group members. The only one Stan had ever heard from was Rosalyn, although the meetings weren't very pleasant. If he got a letter from her it would be a death threat and if it was a meeting in person the hero and Evil King were at each other's throats. Stan smiled at the memory of their last encounter. They both had run out of strength to try and kill each other, so instead they had a shout off, trying to see who could throw the worst insult. Nobody won that fight for they both passed out from lack of oxygen. When Stan woke he was back at his castle with James hovering over him, asking him if he was alright. How he got back to his castle though was still a mystery. That was the last fistfight he and Rosalyn had for a long time. Stan had recently gotten a letter from her that was not a death threat.

Well... It was a death threat but it had other things in it besides telling Stan she hated him. It read,

_'Dear Stupid Fake Evil King. I hate your guts and I hope you die a horrible death._

_--The Hero Rosalyn_

_P.S Have you talked with Ari recently? If you are going to see him, tell him hi from me, Linda and Epros.'_

It was that letter that reminded Stan that it had been eight months since he had last seen or talked to his former slave. He told James he was going on a vacation and that he was not to be disturbed. When he was getting closer to Tenel, he wasn't expecting to run into his former slave nearly frozen from the rain and in such a state.

Sighing once again, Stan kicked open the gates to Ari's house and walked up the stony steps. He then walked to the front door and slipped inside. While he stood in the entryway, Stan glanced around the dark house, sensing that no one was home. He scowled at nothing in particular when he saw this.

_'Why wouldn't his family take him with them if they were traveling? Didn't they notice the state that he is in?' _A low growl was emitted from his throat. _'Stupid humans, I should teach them a lesson. Why, I'll ---' _Stan's thought stopped when Ari whimpered in his sleep. Stan was so mad, he had accidentally tightened his grip around his former slave. Stan quickly relaxed and shifted Ari in his hold before walking into the living room. He gently laid Ari down on the couch, shaking his shoulder to wake him. He needed to get him out of his wet clothes and into some warm, dry clothes. There was no way Ari was going to get sick again. The last time he had gotten sick was because of James' stupid idea to test Ari's strength as an Evil King's servant.

"Ari? Former slave wake up." When Stan saw emerald eyes open and look at him, he scowled at him. "Do you want to get sick again, Ari? What were you thinking?" Ari didn't answer him, again. The boy looked sadly at the Evil King before closing his eyes. Stan growled in frustration, but before he could say anything else, Ari opened his eyes, sat up, and gave Stan a small smile. He then reached his arms out and hugged Stan around his shoulders. Since Stan was kneeling next to the couch, it was easy for Ari to hug him. It wasn't a tight hug, but it was still very nice. Stan was too shocked to do anything but blink. After a couple seconds passed he smiled. He could feel his heart warm up and flutter slightly.

Just when Stan was going to hug the boy back, Ari quickly let go, muttering an apology under his breath. Stan smiled and silently laughed. Ari didn't see any of this, for he was too busy staring at the dull colors in the couch. Stan shook his head before standing and snapping his fingers to get Ari's attention again. When he knew he had his attention, he spoke.

"We still need to get you out of those wet clothes, Ari. So," Stan grabbed Ari's arm and helped him to his feet. "I will find you some clothes for you to wear and you are going to go take a warm shower!" He then picked up the green-eyed boy before he had anytime to protest. Ari rolled his eyes and allowed Stan to carry him to the stairs. He then smirked when Stan stopped suddenly and looked down at him. Ari spoke before Stan could ask the question he knew he was going to ask.

"It's upstairs and right across my room." Stan smiled and cheerfully said 'thank-you'. Ari had to laugh at Stan's current goofy self. On their way to the bathroom, Stan rambled on about what he was up to and how his world domination was going. He talked about what areas he had conquered and how Rosalyn kept on ruining his plans for conquering the northern area of the country. And during all of this, Ari was smiling and laughing. It was the first time in a long time since he had smiled, let alone laughed. Stan must have noticed this for he was doing all he could to make him smile or laugh. Even though it felt good to be smiling and laughing again, he still felt the depression he had felt before Stan showed up. His thoughts started to trail back to what he was thinking in the rain. He was soon snapped of his thoughts when Stan found the bathroom.

"Here we are!" Again, Ari rolled his eyes at Stan's goofiness. Stan entered the bathroom with Ari in his arms and sat the boy on the sink counter. He then turned to the shower and stared at it. "Hm... How do you work these?" He continued staring at the shower before noticing that there was also a bathtub connected to the shower. "Ha! Former slave I think you should take a bath! It would warm you more than a shower." Stan nodded to himself and turned to the cupboards to find a towel. Ari shook his head and slipped off the counter to help Stan look, but his legs gave way from under him and he almost fell to the floor. Luckily for him, Stan had turned when he heard Ari move and caught him just in time. "That... And you can't stand without my help." Ari ignored Stan and just held on tightly to Stan's arm. Stan sighed before picking him up and sitting him on the sink counter again. He then gave Ari a 'stay there' look before resuming his search for a towel.

Once he found one, it was big, fluffy, and light green, he gave it to Ari to hold. He then kneeled down and turned on the faucet and made sure that tub was filling. Once that was done, he looked around the inside and found a bottle of bubble bath soap. The bottle was also green and smelt of oranges. Stan looked at it before looking up at Ari with a smirk on his face, which earned a glare from Ari. Stan shrugged and put some of the soap in the water, watching the bubbles form. When it was full, Stan turned the water off and walked over to Ari. He opened his mouth to say something, Ari beat him to it.

"I can undress and get into the tub myself. Get out now, please." Stan blinked before smiling. He then walked out of the bathroom, but before he closed it, he turned and looked seriously at Ari.

"If you need any sort of help, just call." Once he saw Ari nod he closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'. He stayed by the door, listening to the small rustle of clothes. He remained there until he heard a small 'thump' and the sounds of stumbling feet before the sound of water splashing. When he was sure Ari had made it to the tub safely and was in it, he moved away from the door and into Ari's room. The room was still the same from when he last saw it; so plain and ordinary. Stan always thought the room would have looked good with green and orange walls. Then again, those were the colors he thought Ari looked best in. He glanced around the room before spotting his dresser. As he rummaged through the clothes, trying to find some pajamas for Ari, his eye caught sight of Ari's music box. The red music box sat there, it's closed lid keeping the mysterious music inside. Wanting to hear the music, Stan gently opened the lid and let the music play freely. He stood motionless. All he did was watch the music box. The music box was making him think of the time back when he was stuck in Ari's shadow and when that stupid princess made Ari give her the music box. This music box didn't belong to anybody but him! He was the one to get the music box and Ari's love! His hands clenched into fists, his claw like nails digging into his palm. But he didn't care, he was too mad to care. Soon, just as fast as his temper came it vanished. The Evil King calmly watched the music box before digging into Ari's dresser and finding some blue pajamas. He then closed the lid to the music box and walked out of the room.

Stan knocked on the door, and waited for a reply from Ari. When he didn't, he became worried. "Ari? Ari are you alright?" When he got no answer again, Stan opened the bathroom door and franticly looked around the bathroom. Once he saw Ari, he calmed down immediately and a small chuckle left his lips. There, in the tub was a sleeping Ari. His head was resting on the tub rim, his wet hair was sticking to his face and forehead. Stan took in the sight before picking up the wet, discarded clothing and hung them up to dry on some hangers. He then knelt down next to Ari, shaking his shoulders to wake him up. Stan's only response was a groan and for Ari to move his head slightly. Stan shook his head before shaking him again. This time, Ari's eyes did open. He stared at the Evil King sleepily before becoming more awake and alert.

"Stan? Why are you in here?" Stan almost started laughing from the expression Ari was giving him. The expression was between shock, embarrassment, and annoyance. Stan just smiled before holding up the pajamas that he had found in Ari's dresser.

"Well, I had to find you something to wear and I did knock, but I got no response and just came in." Ari somewhat glared at Stan before shaking his head, getting the clingy wet hair away from his eyes. He then sat up and reached for the towel he had placed near the tub. Once he had it, he looked up at Stan. The Evil King rolled his eyes and turned around, crossing his arms in the process.

"I don't know what the big deal is... We're both of the same gender." Ari ignored him and shakily stood up in the tub. He then dried his hair and then wrapped the towel around himself. He then stepped out of the tub, but where his foot was placed was slippery. When he took his other foot out of the tub, he lost his footing and slipped backward.

"Eep! Stan!" But Stan was already on it. He quickly turned and grabbed Ari before he could fall back into the tub. Ari's arms clung tightly around Stan's neck, while Stan wrapped his arms around Ari's torso. The two soon found themselves looking into each other's eyes. They stood staring at each other for a long time. Stan, admiring the different tones of green in Ari's eyes and Ari, drowning in molten gold. The silence spread throughout the room until Ari smiled weakly and blushed, looking down at Stan's chest.

"Thanks for catching me again, Stan... Sorry I'm a klutz..." Ari's words brought the Evil King back to reality. He smiled and ruffled Ari's semidry hair.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you're totally helpless." That comment earned Stan a glare, but it was softened when Stan pouted at his green-eyed crush.

Suddenly, Ari found himself being picked up off the ground and yet again in Stan's arms. Ari didn't mind the first couple times when Stan carried him, but now that he was in nothing but a towel, he felt very self-conscious. He gripped tightly around the towel and glared at Stan.

"Stan! what are you doing?" Stan grinned at Ari before carrying him into his room.

"Well, you need to get dressed! You can't just walk around in a towel all night. Silly former-slave." Ari just sighed. Was it just him, or was Stan acting strangely? Stan placed Ari on his bed and put the blue pajamas next to him. "Now, I'm going to go down stairs and find something for you to eat, 'cause you look like you haven't been eating well." Ari opened his mouth to respond to that last comment, but the look Stan gave him made him think otherwise. When Stan left the room, Ari slowly pulled the shirt on, his mind trailing to episode in the bathroom. He had no idea how intoxicating his former-master's eyes were. He felt like he was getting pulled into the golden orbs. Pulled in and drown in the molten waters of Stan's eyes. Ari's face heated up and he shook his head to try to clear the thoughts of his Evil King. He pulled up the blue bottoms and waited to Stan to return with whatever meal he made for him.

---------

Stan glared into the cupboards, not seeing anything that looked very editable or fast to make. The foods that he did find that didn't take that long to make looked gross and was not going to feed his former-slave non editable foods. Slamming the cupboard shut, he sat down in the kitchen chair, leaning his chin on his hand.

_'I wonder if Ari is dressed yet... Or is he still sitting there in that annoying towel that hides-- Whoa! Where did those thoughts come from?' _Stan shook his head to try and clear it, but it was no use. He was in love with his green-eyed friend. Staring into his green eyes was just the proof his heart needed. He loved Ari and Ari loved him. Ari might not be willing to admit it right away, but Stan can get him to admit it. Sighing almost happily, Stan stood from his seat and made his way back up to Ari's room.

When he entered it, he found a now clothed Ari sitting on the floor a little ways away from the bed. Stan's eyebrow quirked at the sight, while Ari smiled sheepishly.

"I was trying to get my hairbrush, but I fell trying to get to it... My legs are still a little numb.." Stan smiled and looked to where Ari was now pointing. He went over to get the hairbrush, which happen to be near the music box. Stan grabbed both items and returned to sit behind Ari. He set the music box on the nightstand before beginning to brush Ari's messy red hair. The two sat in silence for five minutes before Ari spoke.

"So, you were saying earlier that you have seen Rosalyn. How is she?" Stan was silent for awhile, trying to come up with a good answer.

"She's... Well... I guess. Every time I see her she's trying to kill me so we haven't actually sat down and talked." Ari chuckled before shivering slightly when the brush went over a sensitive part of his head. Stan continued brushing before continuing. "She wrote to me two days ago telling me to say hi to you from her, Linda, and Epros. She was a little worried about you since she hasn't seen you in awhile. I'm not quite sure about the other two idiots, but I bet they would say hello too." Stan didn't see it, but Ari's smile he had on before vanished into a surprised 'o'.

"They... Were worried about me?" The brush stopped.

"Well, why wouldn't they be? They're your idiot friends. They came on the journey to help you." Stan didn't like the way Ari's voice sounded. It sounded very distant and almost unbelieving. He waited for Ari to respond, but he didn't. "Ari?" This time, Ari did respond.

"They didn't come on the journey to help me... They went because of you... They didn't care about me... " The room was filled with silence. The only thing that was heard was the soft pattering of the rain and the occasional boom of thunder. The storm was not as intense as it was before, but it was still dangerous. Ari watched the water hit the window, listening to what Stan was going to say. He was expecting him to yell at him or deny it, but he wasn't expecting what he did next.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him back into Stan's chest. The arms held Ari so tight it was starting to become hard to breathe. Ari squirmed slightly, knowing well that he was not going to get out of the Evil King's grasp.

"They care about you, Ari. As much as you might deny it they care about you as do I. Except I care more than they do. I love you." Ari's eyes widened and a small blush appeared across his nose. He shook his head to try and rid new thoughts that had entered his head and try to deny what Stan had said. Ari loved Stan too, but he didn't want to be hurt. Stan seemed to know what he was doing and held tighter to Ari. "I love you with all my heart, and if you don't believe me... I'll prove it." Before Ari could protest, he was pushed onto the floor. Ari rolled over onto his back to yell at Stan, but lips claimed his. Ari's eyes widened before closing. The Evil King had pinned Ari to the floor, one hand was beside his head and the other was resting on his hip. All Ari could do was lay there and give into the kiss. In the process of all of this, the nightstand that held the music box was nudged, knocking the music box over. As it lay on its side, the lid now open, it played its melody. Only the music box would ever know what happened on this stormy night.

--------------

"Ari! Were home!" Ari's mother walked into the house along with the rest of the family. Annie went upstairs to her room, Grandma and Grandpa went to their room next to the kitchen, and Ari's dad had gone to work right as they got to town. Ari's mother looked around, trying to find her son, but didn't see him. She put her hands on her hips. "That boy. I bet he's still sleeping." She was about to go upstairs to find Ari, when she smelt something in the kitchen. She turned and entered the kitchen, finding Ari making food. The redhead looked up and smiled at his mom.

"Hi mom! How was your trip?" Ari's mom blinked before shaking her head.

"Um.. It was great. Your father met up with Kisling while we were there. The professor says hi." Ari nodded, his smile still on his face. Ari's mom watched him before walking over to him. "What exactly are you making Ari?" Ari looked down at the food he was making before looking back up at his mom.

"Food?" Ari's mom sighed before shaking her head. Ari smiled uneasily before handing the spoon he was using to her. She took it and shooed Ari from the kitchen. He smiled and was leaving the kitchen, when his mom stopped him.

"Ari? Where did you get that bracelet? I don't remember you having it before." Ari looked down at the emerald bracelet that was wrapped snuggly around his right wrist. It had little carving on it that was in a different language. Ari smiled at it before shrugging.

"I don't know, mom. It was on my nightstand when I woke up this morning." His mom looked at the bracelet a little more before turning back to what Ari was trying to make.

"Could you go to town and get me some salt, Ari? I'm almost out of it." Ari nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, his mom set the stove on low and left the kitchen. She then made her way up to Ari's room to investigate how he could have gotten that bracelet. When she entered, she found the room alright and orderly. She looked around a bit before shrugging and leaving the room. What she failed to see was that Ari's red music box was not in the room, and a note hidden in one of Ari's books. The note was written in fancy writing that read--

_'Dear Ari, I am sorry I could not stay this morning, but it would have been hard to explain to your parents why I was here. I am taking the music box, since technically, it is mine now. In return, I leave this bracelet. This will show all that try to harm you that you are now the Evil King Stan's lover and future fiancé. I shall come back around the end of this month, so try to stay out of trouble and remember that I love you, my Music Box Lover. _

_The Evil King Stan.'_

_--_fin

* * *

**Now, I am NOT going to write the part I left out. That is for your imagination. I hope you liked it and I shall get the third chapter of Game Over done soon. I am also working on an Okami fic so if you like Okami you can look forward to that. :D**


End file.
